


B-Day at Funland

by justinsbuzz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Party, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Stevonnie gets stuck, and needs the help of Garnet.





	B-Day at Funland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KahanniAlone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahanniAlone/gifts).

> This is a gift to a friend of mine, Ramen. sorry for it being late. I hope you enjoy.

The creaking ride slowly came to a halt. The operator looked over at the passenger to see someone he didn’t remember seeing before. As though they just appeared out of nowhere, while at the same time, the operator spent most of the day wondering about the two kids that went on the ride earlier, but never made it out. They watched as the tall passenger attempted to calmly walk out, but began to move faster the further away they got. Stevonnie had ran through the crowd, trying to contain her excitement as to what had happened on the ride they were on before. A cheesy romantic ride, hearts were everywhere, even Steven found it to be so saccharine. A few jokes into it, and it just…happened.

They snuck around the corner where no one was looking, and let out a very brief, but high-pitched squeal.

“yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I Cannot believe we just did that!” Said Stevonnie, slightly jumping up and down. “I can’t believe it either. Oh gosh it was about time! I mean, I’ve always been nervous, and well, it never seemed to be the right time, but we did it! We finally kissed!”

The bliss they felt was stopped in its tracks by another thought.

“Yeah…we kissed…inside of the tunnel of love…oh man, that is so freaking generic! I’m sorry.” Stevonnie groaned while blushing profusely. They wrapped their arms around themselves, and squeezed tightly. “I’m sorry. I was really hoping it would be special, in a special place at a special time. But a ‘tunnel of love’ ride? No, it was special. It was just natural, and it wasn’t planned at all! That’s what made it so awesome. I’m just excited that you finally told me! I really like you too and-.”

A random passerby saw them talking to themselves. Stevonnie, noticing them, regained composure and walked in another direction. The autumn festival has been a surprising hit. Only months since the Diamonds cured the corrupted gems, and many of them are now being social with the people of beach city. Steven had put his all into planning this, but not just as a chance to help rehabilitate, but because it was around the time of Connie’s birthday. and after everything that had happened, he wanted to so something special for her. Fusing on a romantic ride was an instantaneous plus. For now, they walked around the fun park, ultimately stopping in their tracks at the smell of cinnamon churros. Connie was always strong to Steven, but if there was any other kryptonite to her, apart from Steven’s smile, it’s churros. Without hesitation, Stevonnie slammed down a 5 dollar bill onto the counter and looked at the gem who was manning the cart with undaunting determination.

“Churro me!” said Stevonnie, intensely.

“That…will be $7.50, Ma’am.” The gem said, feeling very nervous. Stevonnie pulled out a few more dollars and walked away with only one churro.

“Really? Ma’am? I thought we were non-binary or something. But they probably didn’t know that. Let’s not let that ruin our day.” Stevonnie talked to themselves, while coming up with a goofy thought. “Oh! Let’s unfuse and try to eat the churro from both ends and meet in the middle.” 

Stevonnie looked around to find a quiet place to unfuse, and found one in an unlocked broom closet nearby. Closing the door, Stevonnie put down the churro on a pile of paper napkins and focused.

“Ok. Ok. I know that we’re still kind of wired from the kiss, but we have to focus.” Stevonnie said, concentrating hard on stretching. Breaking apart bread, slicing through cheese, fork in a road. These were things they would try to focus on whenever they try to unfuse. Any other time, they would usually unfuse in shock, or getting badly hurt, either physically or emotionally. To no avail though, they were fused together.

“Okay, mental concentration isn’t going to work…so let’s try something a bit more physical.” Said Stevonnie, now physically stretching. Looking around the broom closet, they did see some assortment of objects that could harm them. But every time they would reach for a snow shovel, a broom handle, or even a mop bucket, there was always a sense of reluctance. “Do..do we really need to resort to violence? And why am I surprised that I said that?”

Stevonnie sighed, and walked out, eating the churro they came in with.

“Well…technically, we ARE eating one end of the churro and…why can’t we unfuse?” Stevonnie asked themselves, looking down at the half-eaten snack. “Maybe, like, I want to be with you? I mean, it is your birthday after all. But ok, how about we stay like this for a couple of rides?”

An ingenious idea had occurred to them. One where they could have fun, AND unfuse at the same time. They’re going to have to go on a thrill-ride crawl. But…even today, with how busy it is, It might take half an hour just waiting in line for a single ride. 

Walking around the crowded park, the sight of humans and newly healed gems, walking among each other. Socializing. It was surreal at least. If anyone had told either Steven or Connie that the corrupted gems would be cured and hanging around Funland, Steven would have bubbled them in a heartbeat so they could take the time to think of just how crazy it sounded. Their minds were in two different places, but not enough to unfuse. Their legs seem to be guided towards something, but were unsure as to what. That was when they were at the entrance of the line to the Gravitron.

“Of course! The laws of centripetal motion! Just like laboratories, if we go on there, and we spin around fast enough, osmosis would take in affect, allowing us to unfuse. That’s ingenious Connie!” said Stevonnie, talking to themselves as they entered the slightly shorter line than there was for the roller coaster. “Wait, did Connie…or was it Steven? doesn’t matter. No matter who came up with it, I love how intelligent you sound sometimes. I love…”

They only stood in line for a few minutes until they entered the large, circular room with padded walls. They took a sizable vacant spot, so in case it does work, they won’t be smothered in a cramped space. Stretched out, they heard the starting of the engine and the center of the room began to rotate. Their bodies pressed against the wall, the faster the center of the room spun. Faster and faster. They felt the room beginning to roll up and down.

“Wooooo!” howled Stevonnie. “Yes! This might just work!”

Faster and faster, they spun. Within a few minutes, the ride ended. Stevonnie walked out of the ride, and down the strip.

“That should have worked. It made sense, right?” Asked Stevonnie to themselves. “centripetal motion should have pulled us apart and back to our original, natural fo…OH! Natural form. Natural. This might be a mental thing.”

Stevonnie stopped talking after noticing other people looking at them. This felt like the warehouse dance all over again. They wanted to be together, but this was not quite what they had hoped for. They calmly walked away, trying to find a quiet place to talk. Seeing as though the park is packed, they went with option B, which was to pull out one of their cellphones and pretended to talk on it.

“I’m sorry.” They told themselves. “I…I should have waited. I should have- no. No apologies. I’m not angry or anything. We’ll figure this out like normal. We’ll figure this out together. And next thing we know, we’ll be holding hands, I’ll win you some prizes, and then I’ll win you some prizes.”

They chuckled to themselves in hopes of making them feel better. It worked for a moment, but only just. As they walked past some of the carnival games and a few rides, they walked pensively among the stalls of vendors selling clothes, incense, knick-knacks. Suddenly they stumble upon an empty stall, with a small line forming. A person would walk up to the table, place some loose change in a jar, and pull away a stick-it note with their name on it. Those who took a post it notes walked away with varying emotions of either joyful bliss, utter sadness, or would just cause them to aimlessly wander about and question everything about their lives. In front of the table was a banner that showed a blue colored gem on it. Sapphire.

“Oh my gosh, of course! Garnet!” they exclaimed out loud, but into the inactive phone. “The fusion queen! She probably already knows what’s going on, and knows how to fix it!”

At that moment, the phone they had against their ears rang. Looking quickly at it, they were surprised to see it was Pearl.

“Hmm, she would normally just text, but this…she could be with Garnet, and she wants to talk to me and if I don’t answer it soon- wait what am I doing?! Freaking answer!”

Stevonnie furiously swiped at the phone screen to answer the call.

“Hello? Pearl?” Answered Stevonnie. “Um, also…it’s Stevonnie. Is Garnet with you still?”

“Oh, hi, um, Steven. yes, I’m here with Garnet as well as Dr. Maheswaran.” Pearl said, trying to sound like she was just talking to Steven and Steven alone. “Listen, could you tell Connie that Garnet and her mom will be over at the eating area? It will be packed, but I’m sure you’ll find us. Ok, love you, bye!”

Stevonnie was left completely shocked.

“oooooookay then. Good news, I know where Garnet is. Another good news, she might know what’s going on. BAD news is that she’s with mom, and I can’t go see her like…this.” A stressed out Stevonie told themselves before realizing something critical. “Wait…mental stress. Ok, I can work with this.”

Stevonnie snuck away to find another quiet place to try to unfuse, but at this point in the day, there wasn’t anywhere private to go since the park is getting more visitors. The more they looked around, the more they realize that no one was really paying attention to their surroundings. They found a bench to sit down and think.

“You know. We could just try to unfuse here and now, and no one would notice. I mean. Absolutely no one.” Stevonnie whispered to themselves. “heck, it might even help. Just sitting here, worried about how angry mom would be if she ever found out that we fused. Or the fact that there are so many people…here. Just so many eyes looking at us, seeing how nervous we look. Judging us…but…it’s ok. Hrmm! We’re too well adjusted for this! Let’s just go and find garnet. Odds are, mom won’t even know who we are. I won’t lie, Connie. I love her, but if Your mom thought a gem mutant was a car accident victim, she wont figure out who we are. And…you’re kind of right.”

Stevonnie got up and gently snaked their way through the crowded main strip of the park, towards the direction of the eating area. Ever since the Diamond incident, the city was afraid that their tourism business would die off, thinking that Beach City was way too dangerous of a place to visit. They couldn’t have been more wrong. Tourism and visitors to Funland had sky rocketed. Builders who were once corrupted gem had given the part a much-needed face lift free of charge, primarily out of boredom as well as wanting to show gratitude to the hospitality and patience that Beach City had down them during their time of reintegrating and learning about human culture. One major improvement to the park was that they built a café called “Lars’s place”. It sold the generic stuff of water, iced/hot coffee. chips, sweets, but more importantly, mini ube rolls. The small café did not the catchiest of names, but it was simple and too the point, just like the owner. Lars was not a hard person to point out in a crowded place, even if he was a hundred feet away, manning the counter. Stevonnie saw the pink small building with a couple dozen tables and chairs. It wasn’t too packed, since most people got their food to go. A few stayed around. More noticeably, four could be seen from where Stevonnie was. A large gem fusion wearing golden shades, a thin one with a pointed nose and a blue jacket, a short purple gem with wild hair, and a tall, stoic human, all sitting around a table talking.

“wow…Pearl wasn’t joking. Easy to find them, but how do we get garnet alone?” Stevonnie thought to herself. “Maybe, if I just sneak around them, but try to get within Garnet’s line of sight, then try to catch her attention.”

Stevonnie walked a few more feet towards the café, but started to slow down.

“Garnet would know we would be coming, right? Why make us come to them like this?” Asked Stevonnie. “Does she have a plan or something? We should just go with it. She can see the future, so in a way…all of this was written in the future. In a sense. Kind of sucks that everything is predestined.”

They continued to ponder as they walk slowly through the crowd, trying their best to stay out of eyesight of Dr. Maheswaran.

“I mean…were we predestined to be together? Like, were we meant to meet the way we did? A falling boulder and me pushing, well, me out of the way?” Stevonnie asked themselves, swimming in a sea of doubt. “What if Garnet saw that too, and the reason they didn’t try to get us out of that bubble was because she wanted us to get to know each other? Ha! Ultimate wing gem! But, seriously…what if it was destiny? That…would be awesome. I should thank her sometime.”

They finally made it to the café, where they made sure to find a place in the back corner of the area. Stevonnie could easily be in eye sight of Pearl and Garnet, if only either one of them could just turn their heads a bit. In a vain attempt to get their attention, they had, accidentally, garnered the attention of the Rutile twins.

“Hello! Welcome to Lars’s place. What would you- oh, Stevon-” Said the Rutile twins before being cut off.

“Shh. Keep it down…please.” Stevonnie whispered, trying to stay as stealthy as possible.

“Oh. Sorry. We have a seat ready for you. Your party is already here.” The Rutile twins said in unison.

“My wha?” The surprised Stevonnie flatly mumbled.

The Rutile twins guided them to the worse place they could be seated; the table where the gems and Connie's mom sat at. Stevonnie’s heart raced furiously when the gems saw her come over. The Rutile twins brought a chair over to the end of the table for Stevonnie to sit on.

“Do you want anything to drink, Stevonnie?” one of the Rutile twins asked.

“Um…water. Please?” Stevonnie croaked.

“On it. Be right back.” The other rutile twin replied, turning away and being waved down by another occupied table.

“Nice of you to going us, Stevonnie.” Garnet said, with a smile on her face. Neither Steven, nor Stevonnie had ever felt so much contempt for Garnet. And she knew that. And she was enjoying it.

“Nice….to be here.” Said Stevonnie, trying to sound polite, despite the fact that they wanted to jump over the table and force Garnet to unfuse.

“oh, my apologies. Priya, this is Stevonnie! A close friend of ours. I think you two would really get along.” Pearl grinned widely with pride.   
‘Et tu, freaking Pearl?!’ Stevonnie furiously thought to themselves “AND WHEN THE HECK HAS MOM EVER BEEN CALLED ‘PRIYA’?! I THOUGHT SHE HATED BEING CALLED THAT!? AND WHEN THE HECK DID SHE START MAKING FRIENDS?!’

Stevonnie, trying to calm themselves, down turned to see Priyanka, who looked curiously at Stevonnie. She didn’t seem put off by Stevonnie, despite the fact that they did look like a cross between Steven and Connie.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Stevonnie.” Priyanka smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you too, mom, I mean ma’am, I mean Priya….nka?” Stevonnie awkwardly replied. “Sorry…long day. So, um, what’s going on?”

“Oh…nothing. Just talking about the usual stuff.” Replied Amethyst, swirling around an energy drink can. “relationships, family, life…fusions.”

‘WE ARE SO DEAD!’ Stevonnie thought to themselves. ‘This is it. They’re going to betray us. They’re going to out us. Our own friends and family…maybe she might be understanding?’

“yeah…so, what goes on when it comes to fusions?” Priyanka asked curiously.

“Well…fusion is what happens when gems are completely in sinque with one another. Originally, it was only for a purpose, and can only be done between two of the same types of gems.” Replied Pearl. “And I never knew two different gems could fuse for the longest time.”

“Until I fell out of nowhere and you met me.” Added garnet.

“Literally.” Amethyst followed up.

Everyone at the table chuckled at the joke. Even Stevonnie was able to squeeze out a laughter as the Rutile twins came over with their drink. Stevonnie quickly took a few gulps and placed the water back on the table.

“And now, basically, gems could fuse out of friendship, out of compassion.” Garnet spoke, before sliding down her shades to look at Stevonnie. “And even out of love. Deep, emotional, love.”

Stevonnie began to vibrate in her seat. What Garnet was doing was torture. Now she’s just messing with them.

“Out of love?” Priyanka asked, in which she folded her hands. Garnet nodded slowly. “I see. Is…is it possible for a Gem to fuse with a human…or maybe a half-”

“Steven?” Amethyst cut her off, knowing what she was getting at.

“Um…yes. Steven. has he ever fused with anyone?” Priyanka asked, slightly nervous about the answer.

“Well, back on Homeworld, when we had to fight the Diamond ship, we had to fuse as Obsidian. We kind of looked like the large carving that surrounds the temple. And we fused separately as well.” answered Pearl. “With Steven, Garnet was able to turn into firestone, I was able to fuse into Rainbow Quartz.”

“And we fused to become Smokey Quartz!” Said Amethyst proudly. “and even though we all had fused; it was mostly out of purpose to stop White Diamond.”

“But do you think he might have fused with a human?” Priyanka asked. “Do you think Steven had ever fused with Connie?”

The entire table went silent.

‘Maybe…they might be on our side. No one talked about her yet.’ Stevonnie thought to themselves.

“Well…it might be possible. I don’t know.” Pearl said pensively.

“I was just wondering because…I know they’re close. I know my daughter might have a crush on Steven. I just don’t know the extent of it.” Priyanka said, looking down at her empty glass. She hadn’t bothered to ask for a refill. “I did accidentally see a page in her school notebook that had her and Steven’s name all over it and…I shouldn’t even talk about that. It’s her business.”

“It might actually sound like she loves him.” Stevonnie blurted out. All eyes pointed to them. “I mean…just an educated guess. I kind of use to do it too when I was around her age. Maybe. But how do you feel?”

“About my daughter having a crush on Steven? Well…indifferent, I guess. I mean, Steven is a good kid. Big heart. Also, going to need one of you to schedule an appoint for his full physical.” Priyanka paused to remind the other Crystal Gems. Pearl made a reminder note in her phone. “But..i guess it’s just me. She’s growing up. And...maybe she had fused. And she never told me because she is probably still afraid of me…I just feel like a bad mother for making her feel that way.”

As all of the crystal gems began to console and disagree with Priyanka, a brief glow, and a new voice made a statement.

“You’re not a bad mother, mom!” Connie exclaimed. “I mean, maybe she’s just waiting for the right time. She wouldn’t try to keep a secret from you out of spite, or fear. And…we…just unfused…didn’t we?”

The crystal gems looked at Connie, who stood up from the chair, while Steven fell to the ground.

“eep. Steven? Are you ok?”

“Yeah…I’m ok…might just stay down here. Just to be safe.” Steven groaned.

“You can get up, Steven. Everything will be alright.” Garnet said, looking down at Steven.

“OK. But for the record, what you did wasn’t cool.” Steven said, grabbing Connie’s hand, and was pulled up.

“True…but it was the only way to get you two to unfuse. Which by the way, Priya, was not intentional.” Garnet added. “Sometimes, when two people’s emotion becomes so strong, it could lock them in together until another emotion would come along and pull them apart.”

“Strong emotions?” Priyanka asked before turning her attention to Steven and Connie.

“Ma’am…I-”

“I told him that I loved him.” Connie blurted out, cutting Steven off. “I told him that i had a crush on him for a long time, and we…kissed…and we just accidentally fused…and I can sense a storm coming in now, and I just to say that you shouldn’t be mad a-”

Priyanka got up, walked around Amethyst, who was sitting next to her. And wrapped Connie in her arms.

“It’s ok, Connie.” Said Priyanka, squeezing her tight. “Connie…I…it’s all ok.” 

“So…you’re not mad that Steven and I are able to fuse?” Connie asked backing away slightly. “I mean, I really wasn’t sure when to tell you, about…you know…”

Connie looked over at Steven, who was holding her hand tight.

“You can do this.” Steven mouthed to her. She pressed her forehead to his, and with a glowing light, Stevonnie emerged.

“How do I explain…this?” Stevonnie asked Priyanka. Before, when she first saw her, she only saw a semi-normal person in a semi-normal place. But now…

“Stev..onnie. Oh wow, I just got it and it was staring me in the face the entire time.” Priyanka said, looking shocked at her own cluelessness. “you…don’t really have to explain it. Garnet kind of cleared up most of it before you got here.”

“Wait...what? GARNET?!” Stevonnie exclaimed, looking hurt.

“Don’t be mad at her, Stevonnie. She didn’t tell me about you two though. She just said that fusions are a makeup of the experiences and emotions that two people have of each other.” Priyanka said softly. “I know it was so hard for you to tell me this, so just brushing it off like it was nothing wouldn’t be right. I…I want to say how proud I am of you…well…both of you. Which one am I talking to now?”

“Me.” Stevonnie said with a smile.

“Me who?” Priyanka asked. “Steven? Connie?”

“Yes.” Stevonnie said with a smirk. Priyanka dried her eyes and gave Stevonnie a stronger hug and laughed. “You...you both…you look awesome!”

“heheh…um. Thanks mom.” Stevonnie said, feeling a little awkward.

“At least it’s good to know what one of my grand-kids will look like.” Priyanka said. This caused Stevonnie to unfuse, and caused Steven to fall on the ground.

“Mom!” Connie exclaimed, blushing.

“What? It was a serious statement.” Priyanka said defensively.

“She’s right. Kind of.” Garnet said. “Shorter hair, kind of has more of Steven’s eyes than Connie’s. Connie’s eyes goes towards the other twin.”

“G-g-g-g-g-g-GARNET?!” Steven exclaimed, blushing harder than Connie was. “Wha- why would you say that?!”

“Well, since you two are teens now, it’s time that we upped our ‘embarrassing mothers’ game. Garnet said with a smile.

“That is correct. I’m sorry Steven, but it’s kind of our jobs to embarrass you at this point in your life. Especially in front of your girlfriend!” Pearl said. “Oh, speaking of, would you like to see some of Steven’s baby pictures, Priya?”

“Why yes I would!” Priyanka exclaimed, pulling out her phone. “I believe I have some of Connie’s as well. oh! Where’s the one where she’s wearing a diaper on her head? Should we start planning for the wedding though? Too soon?”

“Por Que?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!” Connie Exclaimed to the skies. “Why, mom, why?!

Happy Birthday, Ramen.


End file.
